TSD with a twist o' trouble
by random.A.M
Summary: Renesmee is bored so she calls on her friends... like Katniss Everdeen,Harry Potter,Rose Hathaway and lots more to entertain her with a game of truth,dare or situation.There are break ups,make ups and someone MIGHT die and a LOT of madness.
1. Chapter 1:The Game

**This is our first fanfic not sure if you'll like it but now you've come to this page you might as well finish reading this. Well here goes**

**DISCLAIMER -WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT**

* * *

_**Truth Dare or** **Situation**_

_**CHAPTER 1:THE GAME  
**_**  
**

Renesmee was bored she was literally watching paint dry on her painting .Then she had a brilliant idea she picked up her mobile and called everyone on her contact list

When everyone had arrived Renesmee had got them all acquainted "this is Alice, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett," said Nessie.  
"That's Harry ,Ron , Hermione and Ginny,"  
"And this is Katniss , Peeta , Haymich , Madge and Gale"  
"So you might be wondering why I bought you all here well I bought you here to play a game-"  
"which game?" interrupted Gale  
"Truth dare or situation.I'll start .Katniss T.S.D?" Nessie asked  
"hmm...Dare!" she declared Nessie jumped over to Katniss and whispered something in her ear Katniss calmly got up knocked on Edward and Bella's door when the door opened she screamed at the top of her lungs

"I am the awesome most wonderful tribute of district 12 and I rock"  
Bella was scared out of her wits Edward on the other hand wasn't surprised at all.  
Then Katniss walked back to the circle

"Madge T.S.D ?" Katniss asked  
"Situation" said Madge  
"if you were stuck on a desert island and you could pick someone to be stuck with you who would it be ? Peeta or Gale?"  
Madge goes red and whispers something under her breath  
"I'm sorry?" says Katniss

Madge says some it again only louder "Gale"

Katniss, Renesme , Peeta , Hermione and Harry go "oooh"( in a mocking tone ) and Gale blushes scarlet .

Ron's like "What the- bloody hell "(he always says that).

"I'm out of here"

and he rushes out slamming the door a bit to loud

Nessie says "I'm going with him this is a child's game !"

Bella comes out of her room "guys volume down, we're discussing something important".

"I think Gale has a crush on Madge too" says Hermione

"And well Ron's in a bad mood !" Harry tells everybody "Mione here just dumped him and well you know he's lost his sense".

"And no I'm not going into details peeps" says Hermione in a

Matter-of-fact voice

Ron and Nessie soon come back they couldn't stay away from the game

"Mione t.s.d" asks Katniss

"truth"she answers

"ok who do u like more Ron or Draco ?"

"emmmm Draco" Mione says in a small voice going red

Ginny's mouth dropped open. Harry looked uncomfortable and Ron covered his face with his hands

"when did u start liking him?" asks Ginny

"I started going out with him last month."

"your meant to tell me i'm your best friend!"Ginny snapped

"whatever. Rosalie t.s.d" asks Hermione

"Situation." she answers

"If you had a chance to become human again but you couldn't change Emmett would you do it?"

* * *

**So if you want to find out review tell all your friends blah blah blah you should know all the procedures I can't be bothered to write anymore **

**random.A.M**


	2. Chapter 2:The Call Of The Toothbrush

_**here is the next chapter obviously I hope you guys enjoy it**_

**DISCLAIMER -WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2: THE CALL OF THE TOOTHBRUSH**_

_"No never ever without Emmett" Rose declares and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay... that was sorta unexpected" says Nessie awkwardly, "anyways who do you choose rose?"_

_"Ginny t.s.d?" _

_"Hmmm, truth" says Ginny! _

_Rose was like "that's a hard one Harry, Mione,Ron , little bit of help!" _

_"Ok" all 3 chorus wildly ! ! ! They form a separate group and Ginny thinks aloud "uh oh" , they come up with one conclusion and whisper in Roses ear ..._

_"Ok I'm really sorry Ginny" said Rose_

_"Really?' says Alice' that is just ... just well ... offensive to her"_

_(Alice can see the future)_

_"Do I look like I care"  
"yes you do"_

_"Whatever"_

_"Look guys just get on with it" said Ginny_

"_I want you to rate all the boys on a scale of 1 to 10"_

_"Soo what' says Ginny_

_"Jasper gets a 5,Harry 8,Peeta 7,Gale also 7,Haymich 3,Emmett 6 and Ron you get a 1"_

_"Hey I'm your brother"_

_"Exactly. Gale T.S.D.?"_

''_Situation''_

_"If your sister, posy, name got reaped would you volunteer?"_

_"Hell yes but I couldn't as i would be to old"_

_"Gale me, me, me!" said__Alice_

_"Ok, t.s.d"_

_"Situation"_

_"Ness?_

_"Pass it on"_

_"oh,ok"_

_"If you were stranded on a plane with only vampire boys and unfortunately Jasper's not there nor are your brothers just Nahuel(half vampire guy), Alistair, Charles, Garrett and more nomads and..Um...you have to share a room who will you share it with?" said Nessie._

_Alice happily replied "I would challenge a fight and who wins with me I would sleep with and probably I would win and I would cram 3 boys together" :D she laughed happily at the thought._

_"ha ha" everybody laughed (except Ness who got outsmarted)._

_Just then barged in Bella and Edward, "Momma, Daddy would you like to play truth __situation or__ dare with us" asked Nessie._

_"It's quite fun actually" Alice said._

_Edward laughed "everything fun for you Alice"._

_Bella nudged Edward and said" sure I'll call Jake over"._

_"Okay" Nessie agreed happily._

_Once Jacob had come over they continued the game_

_"Edward t.s.d" said Alice_

_"They are all very dangerous thoughts but I'll go for dare" he answered_

_"u no what 2 do"_

_(Edward can read minds)_

_Edward walked over to Carlisle and Esme's room and knocked on the door and said miserably_

_"Bella's pregnant again"_

_Everyone fell about themselves laughing when they saw Carlisle and Esme's confused and shocked faces shocked about the news confused because everyone was laughing_

_Edward quickly explained it was a dare and soon their grim mouths were curling up into a smile_

_Edward then asked "Peeta you want situation ok if Primrose and your names were not pulled for the reaping. Katniss would marry Gale not you what would you do"_

_"Easy. commit suicide"he said with a grin looking at every shocked face around him apart from Gale who was smirking_

_Gale said "i choose umm..."_

_"you choose Jake "Alice finished for him._

_"yes!" said Jake._

_"Thank me " Alice said._

_"Buzz off leech " Jake retorted._

_"Guys , guys "Nessie said "Jake is future family , behave!"_

_"Too bad we have a dog for a nephew " Alice muttered!_

_"Manners ,Alice" Esme replied (she was watching the game)._

_"Situation" Jacob said even before Gale could ask._

_"Your gonna give him a tough time aren't you" Edward asked _

_"mmhhmm" replied Gale. _

_"If Nessie was Bella's sister would you have gone for Nessie or Bella?" Gale asked him curiosly._

_everyone was watching cuiously ..._

_"what the hell , thats not fair, but yeah I would've gone for Nessie anyways!_

_" I love you jake " Nessie said kissing Jake._

_"blechh" the vamps groaned, "Ness c'mon" gin said!..._

_"Haymich"said Jake_

_"Truth"_

_"Did you ever let the nightmares go?"_

_"Never gave it a chance to."he answered misribly_

_"Jasper tsd" asked Haymich_

_"Dare"_

_Haymich whispered some thing to Jasper went out of the room at the same time_

_Ron's phone rang " You will buy me a Colgate 360 toothbrush pink or I will put naked pic of you on facebook." then the mystery caller hung up hung up_

* * *

_**so there is the next chapter give us ideas in the comments and please don't be to harsh **  
_


	3. Chapter 3:Gloating and Love

**So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy please tell your friends about this  
**

******DISCLAIMER -WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT**

* * *

**CH****APTER 3:GLOATING AND LOVE**

Jasper came back the told everyone that he was the one who had called Ron

"But you still will buy me a Colgate 360 toothbrush" Jasper said sternly

"Get your own" Ron retorted.

"What ever, chillax dude" said Jasper who was very peppy this afternoon.

"Jas who are you choosing?" Haymich asked

"I choose Bella "he replied "T.S.D"?

"Truth"

"Jasper you are not going there, no way are you going to ask that" Edward said protectively

"oh yes I am any ways Bella ... so if our Edward here, hadn't gotten back to you... would you have stayed with Jake?" asked Jas eagerly.

So many eager faces including Edward's and Jake's were looking at Bella.

"Get on with it" Haymich grumbled furiously

"Well yeah I guess... I would've stayed... with Jake if Edward didn't come..back" Bella replied hesitantly.

"Booya" says Jake

"Stop gloating" says Edward

"Any way I choose Haymich T.S.D"

"Truth" Haymich answered

"Who was your first love?"

Haymich face fell

"Oh I remember "said Madge" my mum told me that Haymich had a girlfriend and when he figured out how to use the force field to his advantage during the 50th Hunger games the capitol misread what Haymich was thinking they thought he was rebelling so the Capitol killed his family and girlfriend

Silence fell around the circle

"Sorry" Jacob breathed

"Ummmm, so... do you want to play or you... your welcome to rest in the lounge" Esme said while reassuring him.

"Oh no it's fine, really ...I …. I can play, so..." said Haymich."I choose Madge T.S.D?"

"Truth" Madge replied.

"Well... if you were selected to go for the reaping... who would you hope to volunteer?" he asked hesitantly.

She shrugged "there are a few boys at schoo-"

"And those boys are..."said Ginny (who was an expert relationshipper)-

"Gosh, those boys are -"she mumbled

"Can't hear you" Hermione said.

"Gale"

"And-"said Gin trying to be helpful

"That's it" Madge snapped!

"Oh, ok gosh" said Herm.

"And who do you choose "Alice piped up.

"Why can't anybody choose me" Edward grumbled impatiently

"I choose ness, T.S.D?

"Situation" ness said "bring it on!"

* * *

**please give us ideas for truth's, dare's and situation's, soooooooooooo comment please**


	4. Chapter 4:Mocking People

**_Well we've just realised that all of the chapters i've done so far a kinda short so from the NEXT chapter onwards we'll make it longer_**

**_DISCLAIMER -WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:MOCKING PEOPLE**

_"Ok if you were stuck on a deserted island and you had enough credit for 1call who would you call"_

_"Easy Jake"_

_Everyone rolled their eyes_

_"Ok dad T.S.D"_

_"Emm truth" he answered_

_"In your words what is the difference between a true friend and a fake 1"quized Nessie_

_Fake friends- Will hold an umbrella for you in the rain._

_Real friends-will take the umbrella and yell 'run fat boy run!'_

_Fake Friends - Never ask for food._

_Real Friends - Are the reasons you have no food._

_Fake Friends - Never seen you cry._

_Real Friends - Cry with you._

_Fake Friends - Know a few things about you. _

_Real Friends - Could write a book about you with direct quotes from you._

_Fake Friends - Will help you up when you fall over. _

_Real Friends - Will jump on top a you n shout "pile on"._

_Fake Friends - Are for a while._

_Real Friends - Are for life._

_Nessie's mouth dropped open "I said difference not differences gees dad"_

_"Well that is true" interrupted Bella" I've had a lot of fake friends in my life"_

_"I choose Katniss" says Edward_

_"Dare"_

_"That is a good one" said Alice_

_"Go to that gay boy's house down the street and sing call me maybe by Carly Rae Jempson"_

_"Why do all the evil dares have to be directed at me" whines Katniss_

_"Because" Edward says stubbornly_

_"Can I take the forfeit" asks Katniss_

_"Yeah"_

_"This is offensive to Rose Hathaway" says Alice_

_"Did you say Hathaway", interrupts Katniss Edward nodded, "as in the once shadow kissed Rosemarie Hathaway guardian of Lissa Dragomir the queen of the Moroi "Edward nodded again" you want me to do some thing to Dimitri don't you what do you want me to do to him"_

_"Kiss him" Edward answered._

_"Gees what about Peeta wont he be offended"_

_"Actually I don't mind" piped in Peeta"as long as I can see Dimitri's face when you kiss him" _

_So Katniss got up and drove to rose's place and knocked on the door" Hi is Dimitri here" Katniss asked Rose"Emmm yeah who are you" _

_"Katniss Everdeen"_

_"I'll get him, Dimitri "she shouted up the stairs_

_"What" came the reply_

_"Someone called Katniss here to see you" _

_"Coming"_

_"So why aren't you guarding Lissa and Christian?" Katniss asked_

"_they're here Lissa can't answer the door I don't trust her."_

_When he came to the door Katniss said" I'm so sorry" _

_"For wha-"Katniss kissed him and then she started laughing at his face when he swore in Russian "I'm sooo getting Lissa "says Rose "Lissa you won't believe what__just happened" then she ran upstairs and disappeared and then you could hear giggling from upstairs _

_"This better be for a dare Mockingjay"_

_"Stop calling me Mockingjay"_

_"Says the girl who mocks my accent "(Dimitri is from Russia)_

_"Dimitri has an accent?" interrupts Peeta _

_"There you go your boyfriend agrees with me"_

_"He's not my boyfriend"_

_"Whatever you say Mockingjay"_

_"Whatever this was a dare goodbye "Katniss answered turning around_

_"Wait who gave you this dare"_

_"Edward Cullen"_

_"Cullen you are so getting it you do know that I'm a guardian don't you" he shouted at Edward "on second thoughts get him for me I might go little to far "_

_"My pleasure"_

_Just then Lissa comes running down the stairs_

_"Hi Kat can I came too?"_

_"Yeah if you want to "Katniss answered _

_"Come on Rose get changed!" Lissa shouted back up the stairs_

* * *

_**So give us some more ideas and I forgot to mention when this takes place. In Twilight this happens after Breaking Dawn, in the Hunger games this takes place before Catching Fire otherwise Gale or Madge wouldn't be here,in Harry Potter the Deathly Hallows pre epilogue and the new characters are from Vampire Academy after Last Sacrifice **_


	5. Chapter 5:Random Dares

**hi I'm sooooooo sorry that its been this long anyway here's the next chap**

* * *

Once they all got back Lissa sat on the floor with standing Rose behind her in a typical guardian pose

"Let's continue" they declared

"How bout we give our new comers a chance" Hermione asks.

"Mmkay "says Kat absent-mindedly.

Suddenly there was a huge grumbling sound.

"What the hell was that?"Ron asks frightened

"That my friend was my stomach I'm hungry" replies Jake uncomfortably"

"Oh, god Jake you gave me a heart attack." Esmé smiled and got out of seat and went into the kitchen

She came back in 5 mins with a large plate of_* and offered some to all the people...** who eat food and then they continued

"Lissa your turn" said Hermione

"Ok Gale t.s.d?" she asked innocently

"Emmm dare can't do any harm could it?" he asked Edward

"Yes it could actually" he said

"Whatever I want you to run around in forks high school in a pink tutu screaming that your gay"

"What the hell"

Gale got up and went straight to Nessie's closet and found a bright pink tutu and put it on then he drove to Fork's High School he then started running around the school screaming "I'm GAY!" everyone started laughing their heads off when he got back he found out that Dimitri had filmed the whole thing and put it on you tube and was playing the whole thing to everyone who didn't come and they were crying with laughter Gale sat himself down by Madge and said to Bella "You can continue I don't feel like continuing."

"Ok. This is for _all_ the boys. What do you guys want t.s.d?"

"Dare" Everyone chorused

"Alice will this work?" she asked Alice

"Duh of course" came the reply

"Ok go to the baseball stadium and play baseball...!"

"That was a simple dare" said Ron while the boys were packing up their stuff and getting ready.

"Let's go" said Gale who loved baseball.

After the boys left...

"Ok now I choose Madge, t.s.d "asked bells.

"Dare" she said lightly.

"girls, cmere I got a plan" Bella said mischeaveosly***. "and Madge please move 'way".

After Madge left to text her friends...

"Ok so I thought this would be a great plan to set up Madge and Gale, ok"

"Bella I never thought you were soooooo ugh...naughty, I mean are we really gonna do this" asked Alice.

"Of course we are dearie "Bella said" so I got a dare that's gonna ruin and satisfy Madgys life, you guys in".

"Hell ya we're in" ness said.

"Duh "said Mionie and Ginny together

"so this is the plan...k"

"Madge so this is your dare... you have to sing girlfriend from the stadium balcony where there's a clear view o' where the boys are playing baseball...oh and you'll be singing through a microphone connected to two huge speakers ,kay" asked ness naïvely.

* * *

***i cant think of what 2 put here so you can put your own idea(kind of like fill in the blanks)**  
**** the humans not vamps.  
***not sure how to spell this**


	6. Chapter 6:Weird Texts

**Sorry I haven't updated in like years.I'm just gonna be honest I totally forgot about updating when i saw an email saying "New follower For TSD with a twist o' trouble" and I was like "OHMYFRKINGODIFORGT"  
**

* * *

Madge blushed and looked away from her friends

'well',said Alice ,'will you do it or forfeit?'

'umm i'll do it but can i change the song?my voice doesn't go well with girlfriend'

'sure as long as you sing something to Gale.'

**Later: **Madge stepped up onto the stage took the microphone and said'HEY GALE THIS IS FOR YOU' and started singing

*Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more'

Bella was speechless and when she found her tongue she said ' I swear that this song was in the movie reenactment's playlist of my life the part where i showed Edward my memories' and then looked to Edward who she looked to find Madge,Bella found her with her arms around Gale .It seemed like her plan to make them a couple worked out well. Bella looked at the expression of her friends and say and heard Hermione mutter under her breath 'hmm Gadge' and giggled. Bella rubbed her ears did she just hear Mione giggle 'no'Bella thought 'I must be hearing things'

**Even Later: **The group had come back to the Cullen's place. The only people who weren't there was Madge and Gale who went off for their first date in the Capitol

'soooo' said Nessie 'who wants a dare from me?'

'ooo ooo ** me me' said Katniss

'okay i want you to phone up Snow and ask him when was the last time the he has had a sexually good time'

'no way i'll take the forfeit. '

'that is too ask Effie the same question. '

'i got this' said Katniss as she opened up the phone.

rrrrrrrrrrringg rrrrrrrrring

'Hello, who is talking' Effie said primly. 'and if this is Robert just... just stop calling okay'

'Ummm no this is not Robert' Katniss awkwardly replied' and wenwasthelasttimeuhdsjhjfk'

'what i cant hear you dear'

'when was the last time you sexually had a good time'and she abruptly hung up.

'whooo glad that was over with' and everyone suppressed their giggles

'hahahaha hehehehe hohoho ' Jacob bellowed 'that was hilarious'

'wait its not over'said Kat' look at the text i just got'

_**FROM:EFFIE**_

_**SUBJECT:WTF**_

**_dnt no y u askd me dat but it ws lst week with Snow_**

**P.S. it ws fun**

and with dat all the suppressed giggles came out everyone started laughing their heads off!

* * *

**Hopefully you've forgiven me for not updating**

***This song is called a 1000 years by Christina Perri and it was on the Twilight movie playlist**

**** kinda like a monkey or a baboon whichever you like better**

**thx to hungergamesfan77 for the sexually had a good time dare**

**if any1 else has any ideas P.M. me**


End file.
